Fuegos Artificiales
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Dei x Saso Unos minutos más…, solo un momento para estar juntos… Cuidado, quizás…, pueda atreverme a más, y no sé como responderás. ¿Me quieres…? Es una pregunta sin respuesta, una pregunta que no me atrevo a hacerte directamente…Sasori No Danna…


_¡Saludos...! Nyah! Es el primer FF que subo acá ;/; -Emocionada como niña pequeña- Espero les guste tanto como a mi. Dei x Saso Rlz...~! o0ó^._

•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.

Unos **minutos** más…, solo un momento para **estar juntos**…

**Cuidado**, _quizás_…, pueda atreverme a más, y no sé como responderás.

**_¿Me quieres…?_** Es una pregunta sin respuesta, una pregunta que no me atrevo a hacerte directamente…

**_S_**_asori _**_N_**_o _**_D_**_anna…_

**[…**Dei **_x_**Saso**…]**

.~Fuegos Artificiales~.

Era de noche, las hojas de los árboles se veían arrebatadas de sus ramas por la insistente _caricia_ del viento. La suave cortina de los rayos del astro lunar se dignaba a _colorear_ todo el panorama del bosque, además de una pequeña aldea a los finales del nombrado anteriormente.

En aquella aldea parecía llevarse a cabo un festival, que 2 fisonomías perdidas entre el bosque observaban desde lo alto de un peñasco.

-_Deidara…_ -Susurro a sabiendas de que el ojiazul le escucharía.

_-¿Si, hum?_

_-¿En que piensas?_ –Emitió mirando hacia la aldea, veía a la gente y al sin fin de puestos y atracciones que habían.

El rubio también miraba la aldea, estaba sentado al filo del peñasco, sus cabellos eran llevados con gracia por la energía eólica, estaba un tanto embelezado ante el festival, pocas veces podían quedarse a ver "_algo así_", y es que a Sasori, no le agradaba demorarse en sus misiones, pero esta ves Deidara consiguió convencerle para quedarse unos minutos de más.

_-…Nada muy especial hum…, al ver a toda esa gente, raramente me siento tranquilo, pero también muy incomodo y asqueado hum…_

_-¿Jhum?_ –Curioso se veía al marionetista, esta vez dirigió su mirar de reojo hacia su compañero-_ ¿Por qué? _

-_Pues, verlos tan felices, unidos y preocupados los unos con los otros, y a gusto, me recuerda… a que yo pude tener una vida así hum… _

_-Escucha…_

-_Pero pronto_ –Interrumpió rápidamente a su compañero- _También, recuerdo que así nunca conseguirán nada, por eso me asquea, por lo inútiles que son sus vidas hum_

El cielo se vio arrebatado por los fuegos artificiales quienes se mostraban con toda su efímera belleza, pereciendo en una estruendosa explosión, la cual daba a conocer todo lo hermoso de estos, bañando los rostros de los dos Akatsukis de los suaves colores que desprendían.

Deidara por supuesto estaba maravillado, emocionado, mientras que Sasori solo observaba y analizaba las palabras del rubio en silencio.

-_Y tú ¿En que piensas Danna hum?_

_-En nada, solo observo los fuegos artificiales…_

_-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti Danna?, ¿Los sentimientos o el poder hum?_

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?_ –Inquirió un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta de Deidara, casi nunca abordaban ese tipo de temas.

Por otra parte el rubio, miraba al cielo a cada fuego artificial que se atrevía a surcar, de pronto había sentido la necesidad de preguntarle eso, era un buen momento, o al menos el mas indicado.

_-No sé, curiosidad hum_

-…_Ya veo…, los sentimientos, ya he aprendido a dejarlos atrás…, me importa el ser fuerte, pero no puedo negar que en ocasiones…, los sentimientos vienen…, y es cuando más detesto ser un "Ser humano"…_

-_Entiendo…-_Susurro un tanto desanimado, ¿Qué había de él?..., ¿No sentía algún sentimiento por su "Compañero"?, se sintió un tanto destrozado, Sasori lo dijo: "Los sentimientos, ya he sabido dejarlos atrás"… Atrás. Que haría ahora él, como decirle a Sasori que el SI sentía algo…, algo que, quizás nunca sería correspondido.

El ruido del festival era lo único que se podía escuchar, ya ambos seres no decían nada, Sasori no tenía algo que decir, y Deidara no estaba seguro, pero no demoro en hablar.

-_Entonces… ¿No hay alguien que te importe hum?..., bueno, alguien que quieras hum_ –Dijo casi tartamudeando, pero mantuvo su voz clara y fuerte.

El pelirrojo marionetista llevo al instante su mirar hacia Deidara, pareció como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada encima, y valla que desde hace mucho no podía sentir nada de eso en su cuerpo de marioneta. Y esa pregunta le hizo congelar, pensar detenidamente y analizar su respuesta, claro que había solo una persona que actualmente le importaba, y peor, cosa que detestaba, quería a esa persona, sentía la necesidad de protegerle y estar "_**para siempre**_" a su lado.

Deidara resintió la mirada de su compañero, se vio "_obligado_" a voltear a verle, sus miradas se encontraron, la de Deidara: Una mirada con mil preguntas al azar y sin respuesta concreta, mientras que la de Sasori : era confusa, atormentada e intranquila. Dudo, sus labios temblaron, su piel se erizo, pero ya se había resignado a que Sasori no contestaría, Deidara se levanto sacudiendo sus atuendos, liberándolos de la tierra que les manchaba.

Así, paso de largo junto a Sasori, en silencio, silencio…, no dijo nada, estaba "_roto"_ por dentro, pero no podía demostrárselo. Solo en su mente, pensó "_Creí que dirías que YO te importaba…, Danna"._

Fuerte, sostuvo Sasori el brazo de Deidara, obligándolo a detenerse junto a él, su mirada estaba al frente, casi baja, su cuerpo reacciono por impulso, pronto se pregunto así mismo por que había sujetado a Deidara. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, era momento de hablar.

_-Si…, si hay una persona…, que me importe _Un respingo fue la primera reacción de Deidara al sentir como su caminar era detenido, volteo su rostro para ver a quien le sujetaba el brazo.

-_N-no hacia falta que contestaras hum…, se que no te gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas hum…y entiendo…, me alegra que aun mantengas algo de tu ser, y te intereses por alguien Danna…-_Intento aparentar que no le importaba, pero realmente ahora la duda le estaba matando ¿Quién era ese alguien?, y si no era él, quería tener de frente a esa persona y… **matarle**.

-_Y bien… ¿Tú?...¿Tienes a alguien que te importe o quieras?_

_-¿Y-yo?...-_Bajo la mirada con melancolía, ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?, ¿Cómo?, si él era esa persona, pero, no podía decírselo- _Pues…, si, si la tengo, pero esa persona no lo sabe, además de que si lo supiera, estoy seguro de que no le interesaría hum…, por que esa persona es así, es incapaz de sentir_…-Parece que abrió la boca de más.

_-Y, esa persona… ¿Quién es?_

_-¿Hace falta que lo diga?...-_Se Safo del agarre de Sasori, y mirándole de reojo dio un par de pasos más, llevado su rostro al cielo-_ A veces…, las respuestas, siempre están frente a nuestros ojos y… no nos damos cuenta hum_

-Pero a veces, las apariencias engañan… y erramos, por eso dímelo tú…

_-Esa persona…, eres tú… Sasori Danna_… -Murmullo, su voz se quebraba en vergüenza.

El moreno, asombrado por tal respuesta quedo mudo, si se había dado a la idea, pero ahora que lo confirmaban los labios de Deidara, era un momento de shock. Le ¿Alegraba..? Ser él esa persona, le halagaba es más. Se giro sobre sus talones, para así dar tres pasos hacia Deidara, quedando justo detrás de él.

-_Esta ves…, la apariencias no me engañaron_…-Manifestó un tono de voz galante, un tanto vanidoso.

-_Si ya lo sabías… ¿Por qué me torturas haciendo que te lo diga hum? –_Su voz era frágil, llena de pena, misma que se mostraría en sus mejillas, cuales eran cruelmente manchadas por el rubor.

_-Solo quería escucharlo, de los labios de la persona que más me importa…y quiero..._

Dicho esto, el marionetista se adelanto y comenzó a caminar al frente, rozo su brazo contra el de Deidara siendo esto como una suave "_caricia_" y siguió su camino en silencio. Una sonrisa asomo por las bien delineadas comisuras labiales de Sasori, estaba contento de lo que había sucedido, valió la pena quedarse unos minutos de más, bajo la luna.

_-Vamos, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente…_

_·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·._

_¿Les gusto? *//*!_

_Si te ha gustado ... ¿Dejas un comentario? ;//;!_

_Así puede que me inspire para escribir otro :3!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_

* * *

_

_.•·La lectura alimenta el alma como la lluvia a la tierra, los campos se llenan de vida como el alma de cultura·•._

* * *


End file.
